The Unscene
by Atuliel
Summary: AH. Emily informs Elizabeth of Jason's condition, and she's surprised by her friend's reaction.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All belongs to _General Hospital_ creators and writers.

* * *

Elizabeth found Emily on the steps of the docks, staring forlornly down at the worn wooden platform where so many had stepped. She herself had often sat there, contemplating, with no companion but the lapping waters directly beneath her. She understood the need for aloneness, the need for the tranquility the docks offered. Today, though, she couldn't let Emily stay alone.

Her friend had fled from the hospital, past the nurse's desk, and down the stairs in such a hurry that she hadn't seemed to see Elizabeth. Tears streaked down her cheeks in a rush and Elizabeth, seeing her obvious distress, took her break early to go after Emily. _She shouldn't be alone in that kind of sorrow_, she told herself, stepping lightly behind her. A creaking old board betrayed her presence.

Emily whirled, gasping, then automatically relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Oh…hi, Elizabeth," she greeted her as she turned back around, trying to sound as light as always.

Whatever was troubling her shadowed her tone like a dark cloud, but Emily said nothing of this darkness, leaving Elizabeth to her own devices in discovering what could possibly have happened. She sighed and sat down beside her on the steps, rubbing her back gently.

"Hey. Are you okay?" She softened her voice. "I saw you leave the hospital...what happened?"

"It's nothing," Emily evaded, digging under her fingernails for nonexistent dirt.

Elizabeth sighed. She hated having to pull it out of her, but her concern for Emily overrode any reluctance on Elizabeth's part.

"You didn't go flying out of the hospital for 'nothing,'" she countered gently. "Come on, tell me."

Her arm slid around Emily's shoulders, trying to coax her into letting herself break down. Elizabeth watched Emily debate within, a tear escaping her in spite of her greatest efforts. She gasped out a sob and shook her head.

"It's Jason," she wept, leaning into Elizabeth's waiting embrace.

Elizabeth felt a shudder travel through her body at hearing Jason's name. It had been, what? Six months since she'd spoken to him? If not more? Shoving this aside, she stroked Emily's hair comfortingly, cradling her as though she were a child, rather than the young woman she was.

"What about him? What happened?" she persisted.

Emily suddenly lifted her head, meeting Elizabeth's eyes.

"You don't know?" she asked with obvious surprise.

Elizabeth's brow furrowed and she shook her head. A cold ball formed in the pit of her stomach as Emily stared at her, threatening to force the contents of her gut up and out. The tone Emily had used, the look on her face, was terrifying. What had happened to Jason? What if he was gone? Dead? Lying in a hospital bed bleeding? Why hadn't anyone told her? What happened?

"He…he doesn't…know…." Emily reconsidered. "He has amnesia, Elizabeth. I mean…he doesn't remember being Jason Morgan anymore, either."

Without thinking, Elizabeth stood and started up the steps.

"Where are you going?" Emily demanded, grabbing her wrist from where she sat.

"I-I have to go to him," Elizabeth said urgently, fighting for release from Emily's grip. "He needs me."

"He doesn't know who you are, Liz!" she retorted, leaping to her feet.

"I know, but…I-I can't leave him there alone," she fought, desperate. "He needs me; I-I need to see him. I have to."

Emily pushed aside her own sorrow and snatched Elizabeth's shoulders, shaking her a bit.

"You _can't_, okay? You can't do that," she said firmly.

Elizabeth was eager to get to him, but couldn't help her curiosity. "Why not?"

"Do you have amnesia, too? Remember Lucky?" Emily reminded her, not unkindly. "And Sam?"

Stunned, Elizabeth's mouth opened and closed. She no longer struggled to run out of Emily's grasp. Lucky and Sam. The cold ball in her stomach became larger and she put her hand to her mouth, feeling increasingly queasy. How could she have forgotten? Jason was with Sam; she was the one who would take care of him, not Elizabeth. She was the one who would help him remember, not Elizabeth.

She sat down on the steps again, unable to stand. Emily eased down beside her and hugged her around the shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Liz," she said morosely, seeing the green in Elizabeth's usually unmarred features.

"I can't believe I…I just…." Elizabeth broke off, wiping her eyes of unshed tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…I just need to see him. I need to be sure he's all right."

Elizabeth's blue eyes shone as she looked at her best friend, and Emily realized with a jolt that Elizabeth was still in love with Jason. She swallowed, looking her directly in the eye. She had to remind her that she still loved Lucky, once and for all, to keep her away from Jason.

"Elizabeth, you love Lucky," she said slowly, determinedly.

Elizabeth nodded rapidly. "Yes, of course I do."

Emily heard the emptiness in that for the first time. _No, you don't_, she thought, shocked.

"Then while you're with him…you can't go to Jason," she said, a sharp edge to her voice.

"But I have to go to him. I ha—"

"Elizabeth." She looked her square in the eye. "That is the one thing you can _never_ do."

Elizabeth stared at her, looking away in shame. She said nothing, but sat there on the steps next to her. Emily breathed out in relief. Lucky and Elizabeth's relationship was saved, as was Jason and Sam's. She comforted herself with the knowledge that she had just ensured both her brother and her best friend's happiness.

It was for the best.


End file.
